


Sun Drop

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Sundrop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: If there was such a thing as magic Varian would have a different life. But no there is no such thing as magic. Not even the power of the sun drop can be counted on.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Project obsidian [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sun Drop

Magic is not a thing. No matter what anyone says Varian would not be swayed. If magic was real there would be a lot more talk about it. You know witches walking around. Wizards casting spells. If there was such a thing as magic, they would be able to give diseases. No, the time Varian stopped believing in magic was when he was five when his mother died. If there was such a thing as the magic she would have lived. Instead, he had a mother who is in the ground and a father who was too upset to even take care of his son.   
So no, no matter how much Rapunzel talked about herself being the sun drop and how its power was channeled through her magical hair. No, it was just that she was somehow compatible with the cure that the king gave the Queen she was pregnant. Nothing else.  
On this day, in particular, it was tense because they all knew that Cassandra was about to attack the kingdom soon, but not the actual time so everyone was on high alert. Rapunzel had found him and was wondering if there were any other incantations that she could possibly be hidden on the scroll.   
”Varian there have to be others. I mean Damanitis and Zhan Tiri were looking into the magic of the sun drop and the moonstone for a long time.”   
”I don’t know Rapunzel, I mean the scroll showed us three incantations that can be used with the sun drop and only one for the moonstone. If there has to be another one I would say it would be the moonstone.”   
”But why? I mean the moonstone seemed to be selfish and that it only gives power to its host. But with the sun drop, it has the power to heal and protect-”  
”And also to hurt. The one you used to free my father melted my gloves and almost burned my hands. That was pretty powerful. I would hate to think what would happen if someone figured out the extent of the power and used it for their own good. You could easily kill the entire kingdom.”  
”Wait a minute! That is it, Varian! Cassandra is wanting to figure out something more powerful, like an incantation that she can use against us. If she had help from Zhan Tiri it could be easy.”   
”Maybe, I don't know. I feel like Cassandra is just coming up with the best plan that she can. She knows the castle like the back of her hand and she knows all of our weaknesses. She has seen all of us at our best and she knows how to counteract that.”  
”Well we have seen her at her strongest, haven't we?”  
”I would say no. We know her strengths but we don't know her weakness anymore. She is willing to go any lengths just to win. I mean she said she was my friend and she did not want her to hurt me when she took me to her tower. But I still ended up with three broken ribs, being drugged and fell almost to my death. I don't know where she will stop.”  
”Maybe we don't need to stop Casandra.”  
”What do you mean?”  
”I mean that the only reason why she is beating us right now is that she has the moonstone. Without it, she will just be a person. No power whatsoever. We could then defeat her. She might be able to go against us when she has the moonstone and Zhan Tiri whispering in her ear. But as soon as we take the moonstone away from her she won't be important to Zhan Tiri anymore. We could win.”  
”We just need to make sure then that Zhan Tiri does not take the moonstone after we get it away from Cassandra. Which brings us to the next thing, who is going to keep the moonstone on them during the battle with Zhan Tiri?”  
”Okay first of all, why would there be a fight and also why not me having the moonstone during the fight. I already have the sun drop.”  
”And put an even bigger target on yourself. The only reason why Zhan Tiri has not taken over yet is that she needs both you and Cassandra to be at your weakest so she can take your power from you. She will fight because no matter what she will attack. If we don’t give her the stones she will fight us. If she does get them both she will try and get her revenge. If she even gets just one she will try and get the other.”  
”Good point. So what is your idea for going against Zhan Tiri? Once we get Cass under control she won't be trying to get past us. We both know that the only reason Zhan Tiri is around her is that she is not thinking clearly and she is easy to manipulate.”  
”Well now that you say it, I do have a plan to go against Zhan Tiri. I might get on the bad side of your dad again but it is a price that I am willing to make.”  
”What is your plan exactly?”  
”So we are going to Cassandra come into the castle and it is all deserted. While she is looking around I am going to be finishing the machine that sucks Zhan Tiri into another world. You are going to face off against Cassandra. My dad and Eugene will be going against Zhan Tiri after they try and kill Cassandra. They won't actually try and kill Cassandra, it is just to get Zhan Tiri’s attention. You somehow get the moonstone away from Cassandra and give it to one of us and so we can separate them so it will be more difficult for Zhan Tiri to get them. We use the power from both the stones and we push her into the trap that someone triggers and sends her away. After that, we get rid of the stones and everyone is safe.”  
”Hey wait a minute, is there a way that there is an incantation that repels or summons the moonstone when the sun drop says it?”  
”Maybe? It could be possible I can look into that. I do have some of Damantis’s books that I can look into.”  
”Sounds like a plan. Man, it is nice to actually come up with a plan with you. Everyone else is afraid and won't let me do anything. I need to help this is my kingdom that I need to protect.”  
”Yeah you should be able to do such things. By the way, I am glad to have you.”  
”Varian, what do you mean?”   
”I mean I rather you have the power of the sun drop than anyone else. You are the most selfless person I know and you make me feel safe knowing you have that power.”  
”Thank you, Varian, that means a lot to me.”  
After the Princess leaves Varian scratched her name off the list. She was the first of many goodbyes he had to make. He had a plan that made sure everyone would be free from Zhan Tiri forever. A plan that did not involve him living to see that. He had to make sure no one would suspect a thing. If it was one thing Varian was sure of is that magic did not solve your problems. Not even the power of the sun drop.


End file.
